


Summer slides and small encounters ☆

by everythingsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, here's to my first jaewin drabble, i thought of this while on vacay, that's a little long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsicheng/pseuds/everythingsicheng
Summary: It isn't summer without a little flustered encounter at the top of a water slide, right? (And maybe a little crush too.)





	1. Flustered firsts and giddy greetings ☆

Jaehyun had his fair share of compliments. And it didn’t help that he worked as a water slide attendant at a regional water park.

His good friend Johnny, a lifeguard at the water park Aqua Lagoon, called him the newest attraction at the park. And the most attractive one.

He wasn’t lying.

Jaehyun would see the amount of girls ride the Seal Express increase by the dozens daily.

Jaehyun would be flustered, waving them off and ducking his head as he made sure they were properly seated in their tubes. His ears would turn red and he’d hear their high-pitched giggles echo as they went down. Johnny had jokingly suggested that it would be easy for him to snag a girlfriend.

“Like a summer sale, think of it that way.”

Jaehyun shook his head and frowned at his friend’s statement.

“You can’t be objectifying them John, you know. Besides, you know I don’t swing that way.”

Johnny nodded, “I’m kidding. You’re right, _Yoonoh_. But think about it this way, if your mom ever wanted to find you a girlfriend she could come with you on the job. Set up a little interview before they go down the slide.”

Only a sigh escaped Jaehyun’s mouth as he climbed the water slide tower.

The establishment didn’t let the influx of water park visitors pass by them and it was without a doubt that _someone_ had told them it was because of Jaehyun.

With that being said, they had offered Jaehyun a “promotion” to the newest water ride added to the park. It was recently installed on the other side of the park. And although he would be getting a somewhat raise, he wouldn’t be around his friend Johnny. To be fair, Jaehyun was up at his post the majority of the time and the water park was fairly decent. It wasn't like an entire amusement park or what not so even during their lunch breaks, they would be able to see each other easily.

Alright.

It seemed as if Jaehyun was dependent on their friendship to not feel alone but it wasn’t the case. He was actually comfortable up where he was. Surveying the tiny dots of people and bustling activity during the summer time and letting the breeze ruffle his hair, it was nice. He didn’t care much for the raise even after Johnny had pestered him about it and berated him for it. (“You just totally ignored a promotion, a raise, at a better location. Are you fucking crazy Yoonoh?”)

No, he wasn’t crazy. In fact, they had said the position was open to him whenever so even if he changed his mind, he could move.

But for now, he was content on the high docks.

 

“Alright, keep your hands in and hold onto the handles. Keep your legs forward and be careful. Enjoy the ride,” Jaehyun systematically recited as the two girls in the double tube sent him flirty glances and giggles. Jaehyun sent them back a tight smile and pushed them off.

And this was the start of Jaehyun’s seven to five job.

To say that there was a line of girls waiting to ride the slide just to flirt with Jaehyun was a kind of an overstatement. But that didn't brush off the fact that there were new faces, especially girls in particular, who had decided to ride the Seal Express. Though it was really either the same girls, at most riding twice, or other people who had happened to catch sight of him. Then the rest of them were kids and adults and parents.

You know, the like.

He wasn’t alone at his post since there were two water slides. The other attendant, to the Dolphin Dive, was also pretty young. His name was Mark and he was Canadian.

 

Mark was two years younger than Jaehyun and had moved from Canada in the beginning of the summer. Coincidentally, Mark and Johnny had met before on an overseas trip to England and that was presumably how Mark was able to acquire a little occupation for the months of sticky heat. And along with Mark joining him at his post, they had all gotten along quite well later naming themselves the “Foreign Swaggers,” courtesy of Mark Lee.

But usually Jaehyun was off in his own thoughts or taking his job seriously, as was Mark. He didn’t want to risk a little mishap of putting him at risk of getting fired.  
_Okay, okay._ It wasn’t like Mark and Jaehyun were completely silent. They talked when no one was there and joked around as they would if they weren’t in their shifts.

“...Gege!! I heard this one is really fun! Nono recommended it to me!” an excited voice entered his peripheral and he turned to settle the park visitors in.

What he expected to find was an animated Chinese teenager, clue from the word Gege, ready to go down.

But what he did _n’t_ expect was for a pretty and tall male to tag along, looking, actually quite apprehensive if Jaehyun were to put his finger on it?

He had a small face and nice thick lips with delicate looking features that reminded him of a fairy. A pretty fairy. Even his ears-

“Uh sir? Or I don’t know what to call you but can you help us in?” the younger looking of the two said.

“Uh, um.. I’m not so sure about this Renjun.. You know I’m scared of heights!” the pretty male said rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

Renjun, simply responded, “I knowwwwwwww buut we have to try this one out!! It’s famous! Plus there’s cool lights inside! And you’ll have me!”

The mini and adorable pout on the older’s lips didn’t waver and he only stepped forward a foot but not without shifting side to side.

“I don’t know didi, I’m scared..” the boy said and _Oh no_ \- he was giving an even cuter(?) pout (if that was the word) to the younger. Surprisingly, his voice was deeper than what his daint appearance gave.

In the moment it almost seemed as if Renjun was the older one in the predicament.

“Sicheng gegee! Just this one! I promise. I’ll sit in the front alright! Now let’s go!” Renjun said adamantly.

He grabbed the pouting boy’s hand and led him to sit inside the double tube. Sicheng, the name of the eighth wonder of the world- Who was he kidding, he was developing a mega crush right in-

“Thanks for the help _sir_.”

Jaehyun snapped out of his dreamy reverie and gulped. The sarcastic comment made him flush and he quickly attempted to recite the instructions to the now two boys sitting correctly in their tube.

“Keep your hands and feet inside. Um..” Shit. He momentarily blanked out and made eye contact with the older boy, Sicheng, who was innocently staring back at him with doe eyes.

“Um, uh-”

“Would you guys quit staring at each other,” Renjun complained.

“On second thought: 8-2 4-2 1-0-2-8-”

“RENJUN! S-stop it!” Sicheng turned a deep shade of red and with flustered nudges, edged them closer to going down.

“I- uh- be safe and enjoy the ride-”

“3-4-5-6 if you want to caaaa-”

The rest of Renjun’s words formed into a shout as the Chinese duo disappeared down the obscure slide.

“Bye Sicheng...?” Jaehyun muttered out, eyes still fixed on the slide.

Oh. He had to check for the next riders.

He peered over the railing and in about a few seconds, he saw the double tube emerge from the slide. _Okay,_ as he was about to turn back he heard a shout before he could see it.

“CALL HIM!! HE’S SINGLE! AND-”

“OW! GEGE WHAT’D-”

Jaehyun witnessed Sicheng embarrassedly grab the younger boy’s arm and tug him away as far as possible while trying to maneuver the tube in his other hand.

_Cute~_

He heard the laugh of the shorter resonate as he kept glancing back and making the _call me but call him_ symbol. Jaehyun shyly shook his head and returned to his position. What a.. trip. Or rather event. He felt himself feel fuzzy and smiled to himself.

“Dude- your ears are red. Are they supposed to be like that? Maybe you need some water-,” he heard Mark say after loading a kid into his tube and nudging them down.

 _Oh my god_. Jaehyun immediately brought his hands up to his ears and spluttered, “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I swear.”

He could see a smirk slowly form on Mark’s face as the realization hit him.

“Oooh~ Jaehyun-hyung has a crush~!” Mark yelped and did a little jig.

“I can’t **wait** to tell Johnny! He’ll be so siked!” Mark said, eyes widening.

“Oh my god.. Mark, please,” it came out more exasperated then he expected but that was because his ears were still red. And so was his whole body.

New riders came up to the dock and awaited his attendance, snapping him back to reality.

Right. _Focus_.

 

Jaehyun carried on with his job until his break time came around. His mind continuously wandering back to the boy and the whole flush frenzy. By then, they were heading down the stairs. He was trying to remember the number Renjun had shouted.

It was 82 42 1104? 3546? or 3456? Or was it 82 42 1026?.. darn..

Mark had not mentioned the incident again until- 

“You know... Renjun is in my friend circle and I.. uh, might be able to get Sicheng gege’s number-”

His knees started to feel a little weak and he tried to brush it off.

“Mhm.”

“So do you want it?” Mark said genuinely, as they reached the ground.

“...”

“...Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!!  
> This is my first Jaewin attempt so I hope I didn't disappoint!  
> 


	2. Smiles in the sun and cotton candy on the side ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grab for some food and in the process, may have grabbed each others things.  
> This definitely isn't the last time together,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT !!!!!! I AM VERY VERY SORRY !!!!! I feel so bad about it and making everyone who asked and was waiting for an update have to wait two months ;; but it's here now- so I hope you enjoy the end of this sweet summer drabble~ And Jaehyun and Sicheng's trip,,

Jaehyun’s wants to say that he’s not an impatient person but he kinda is- right now. Wondering when Mark will give him Sicheng’s digits, as the youngins don’t say that much nowadays.

“Listen, one, why don’t you ask for his number directly, and two, you’re not that old so I don’t know what you’re talking about ‘youngins.’ You were born like five years ago.” Johnny remarks with his mouth full of grilled cheese.

Jaehyun groans. Sometimes, listening to Johnny’s advice was a little detrimental to his “hope-esteem.”

“Okay Mr. You-think-you’re-all-that-but-you’re-not-Seo, first of all, how am I supposed to find him in this huge water park? What if he left?” Jaehyun retorts, biting into his fruit salad.

Ugh. He hated the park’s salad.

Johnny nudged his basket of fries towards Jaehyun, shaking his head, “Why do you keep getting that thing, you hate it. It’s like a dish of weeds and back-shelved shrively fruits.”

Jaehyun grumbles and wordlessly picks from his friend’s basket of fries.

“You know,” Johnny starts, finally clearing his throat of any morsels, “Yoonoh,” and that receives an eye roll from the Mr. Jung. Jaehyun doesn’t quite know when Johnny will stop his dad foolery at this point.

“You can make an announcement over the-”

“I am NOT making an announcement over the INTERCOM, _Youngho_. You really are out of your mind,” Jaehyun snorts.

“Okay, maybe not that, but hey-! There’s Mark! And look who it-”

Jaehyun whips around because he has a weird hunch. And he’s right. His ears turn to the color of the tall poppies planted adjacent to their picnic table. Johnny smirks.

 _Oh hell no_.

Walking next to Mark is no other than the short Chinese boy and his beautiful-  
“MARKKK!” Johnny says loudly, swinging his hand out to clasp the latter’s in their personal bro handshake.

“You’re back bro! I see you’ve brought along some friends right?” he continues, moving a bit to see the new people.

Mark smiles back and exclaims a “Yeah!” 

By now, there’s no use of hiding his ears with his hands. The best that Jaehyun can hope for is for the others to not point it out.

“This is Renjun! Remember Jaehyun? They were at our slide earlier this afternoon?” Mark starts, gesturing to Renjun, who waves.

Jaehyun and Johnny wave back, both sending him a smile. Jaehyun glances at Sicheng, who’s wearing a cute yellow tee and fiddling with the string of his drawstring backpack and looking elsewhere. _Oh great_.

“And this is Renjun’s brother, Sicheng! Sicheng is Jaehyun’s age-” that catches Jaehyun attention-

“And he has super squishy cheeks!”

Oh.

Sicheng shyly looks away and tugs on his sleeve, much to Renjun’s boredom.

“Hello, I’m Johnny, 23, legal guardian of these crackheads. Nice to meet you,” Johnny extends his arm and shakes both of their hands like the gentlemen he is, while both he and Mark protest.

“Am not a crackhead!” Mark defies, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yeah, me too John! If anything, it’s you who’s the insane one,” Jaehyun bites back, leaning back in the process.

“If anything, he’s always laughing to himself about his self-made dad jokes and thinking of the weirdest situations,” Mark adds

“Hey. Don’t pick at my dad jokes,” Johnny sniffs, then returning to his almost finished meal.

“But yeah!” Mark says, picking up the conversation again.

“Renjun is Jeno’s boyfriend who happens to be my friend so we’re all mutuals here right? Why don’t you guys come sit down and eat with us!” Mark finished off, gesturing again towards the desolate picnic tables.

“Sure ~” and once again, it’s that soothing baritone voice that makes Jaehyun’s insides giddy.

Out of the corner of Jaehyun’s eye, he can see Johnny munching away on his burger, turning to tune in on the conversation every once in a while.

“Oh, right, we were going to get some food first, Mark. Renjun and I-”

“-are eating separate things. Besides, Mark and I were gonna go grab the chicken deal over at the Sun Shack and grab some fried oreos along the way,” Renjun chirps with an almost sneaky grin.

Sicheng frowns a little and Jaehyun has to give it to him for still being this cute while looking unhappy.

_I’d be so whipped-_

“I _know_ you’re really hungry, and you wanted the burgers right over there you mentioned!” Renjun says, gravitating towards Mark’s side, after retrieving his wallet. With that being said, Sicheng’s tummy decides to set off a loud growl and turn Sicheng into a blushing mess.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll _go_ ,” he says exasperatedly, clutching onto his drawstrings embarrassingly.

Everyone chuckles.

Wait.

Something’s wasn’t right.

In situations where Jaehyun could be exposed big time Johnny wasn’t usually-

“And _Jaehyun_ can show you the way! He knows the in and outs of this park _better_ than any other staff-”

Jaehyun snorts, turning to look at Johnny with an incredulous look with Mark and Renjun having set off already.

“And he’s quite everyone’s favorite,” Johnny leans forward to whisper in a dramatic way, bringing his hand up to hide his mouth, “he might be able to get you a discount, too,”

Sicheng’s eyes widen and his mouth opens to an “o” before he tilts his head.

“Really?” he innocently utters out.

“That’s right!” Johnny adds, sending a knowing look towards Jaehyun, who’s in an almost defensive posture.

“Well, I am really hungry right now after all...” Sicheng comments, rubbing his stomach a bit.

 _Cute_. Jaehyun thinks admirably. But, he snaps out of it once Johnny barks in English, “Get up lover boy, you’re going on your first unofficial date! Yip yip.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at the ATLA reference, “I shouldn’t be the one called dad here,” and finally gets up with his wallet stuffed into his pocket. Sicheng, thankfully doesn’t look like he had understood what Johnny had said.

“Also Sicheng, please make sure Jae here gets fries and better food that beats this shrubby assortment,” he finishes off, nodding towards the still untouched park salad.

“Will do- or at least, will try,” Sicheng nods back.

As Jaehyun passes by Johnny, Johnny tugs on his wrist. “Don’t ruin this chance Jung. I trust you,” Johnny says with reassurance.

Jaehyun nods bashfully and Johnny lets go. “See ya!” Johnny smiles waving them off.

—

The pair started their path to _Binnie’s Bay Burgers_ , the popular burger chain located in the park. In fact, it was one of the main reasons why there was always an influx of visitors during certain times of the month. That being when the burger restaurant had weekly exclusives. And, Jaehyun had been pretty lucky to experience them despite only being employed there during the summer months.

Jaehyun leads the way, having the park’s every attraction and vendor on the back of his hand. He suddenly looks to his side and notices Sicheng missing. He’s about to curse but he looks back and he spots the cute boy looking quite cutely at a cotton candy vendor.  
Jaehyun cooed and approached the other boy, putting his hands inside his pockets.

“Do you want to grab some?” he said nervously, not daring to check Sicheng’s expression.

“Is it okay if we grab some after? Maybe? Since the the line might get long soon to the burger place,” Sicheng replied hesitantly, scratching his head with a finger.

Jaehyun finds it cute but nods and reassures the male still in slight trance, “Sure we can come back after we get our evening meal, Sally’s doesn’t close until 8.”

Sicheng hums contently and turns to look at Jaehyun’s side view. _Wow_. Sicheng is kind of mesmerized by the _Seal Express_ attendant, or boy, with his handsome prince like skin to his light brown flowy hair to the dimple that appeared when he smiled. It was a lot to take in and he blushed when Jaehyun turned to look back at him.

“Let’s go,” Sicheng cleared his throat albeit the rose tint on his face and hastily walked ahead.

He was walking when- “Uh Sicheng-! It’s over this way!”

 _Oh god_.

Sicheng quickly turned around towards the calling and flushed an even deeper shade of rose. This was so embarrassing for Sicheng. _To embarrass himself in front of his new crush that happens to look like a god?_ Like don’t get Sicheng wrong here, he himself is quite handsome (with a snort from Renjun) but Jaehyun is another level. God-tier to Sicheng, and he only ducks his head as he hurries to Jaehyun’s side.

He can hear the deep rumble of Jaehyun’s chuckle coming from his chest and Sicheng busies himself as they walk to towards their destination by fumbling for his wallet.

Jaehyun can’t help but keep glancing at Sicheng who is embarrassed and smile to himself. Along the way, they pass less people. Most people usually leave the park around 5pm, but there are usual park visitors who do stay around and others. Despite the still sunny weather, most families head home as they prefer to go eat at the famous seafood restaurant down the road of the park.

He can feel the cool rush of air hit them as they finally enter through the doors of the restaurant. Jaehyun opens the door for the both of them and Sicheng goes to the counter to quickly make his order.

“-to go. I’ll have one bacon burger and fries on the side. And yes, one coke please-” as Jaehyun comes up behind Sicheng, Sicheng turns to ask but its just that they are really close in proximity- _And how did this happen-_

But Jaehyun doesn’t take it in him to step away, just inches away, smiling as he speaks over Sicheng’s shy turn away. “I’ll have the barbeque burger and curly fries with a sprite Jiwoo.”

Sicheng can feel Jaehyun’s breathing close to his shoulder and he bites his lip, nervously playing with the money in his hand. Jiwoo, the cashier reiterates their total which.. thanks to Jaehyun’s forgetfulness, they have to pay together now. In a rush, and not wanting to keep Sicheng hungry, he takes out a $20 bill and gives it to Jiwoo. He ignores the knowing look from his fellow park employee.

He’s a somewhat frequent customer to Binnie’s Burgers, but it’s only to either accompany Mark or Johnny or another friend. So he’s become familiar with most of the workers, who are his age and work part-time as well.

“Uh, but wait Jaehyun! My order..” Sicheng trails off as he looks at Jaehyun in disbelief.

“It’s fine, I got it,” Jaehyun says hoping that his red ears don’t also reveal his little mistake.

Johnny would totally elbow him and mutter a “Good going mister” with his game. Having not realized that this might come off to Sicheng as a way to court him, Jaehyun mentally facepalmed himself. This wouldn’t be the exact way he would want to court Sicheng but-

“Your orders will be out in a few Jae, here’s your change of $8.52. Enjoy your meal with your date!” Jiwoo smiles brightly at them as she hands a stunned Jaehyun his money.

It isn’t helpful that Sicheng squeaks and avoids eye contact whatsoever by making his way to the pickup counter. Shaking out of his little reverie, he squints at Jiwoo and follows after his crush. Jiwoo only shrugs back at him and mouths a “you’re welcome,” _This was definitely Johnny’s doing_ , Jaehyun thinks to himself as he shifts from foot to foot, not daring to look at Sicheng.

Sicheng can’t help but hold his cheeks and smile widely. _No no no, you can’t smile like this in public, people are going to think you’re crazy Cheng_.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly steals a glance at Jaehyun, who thank god is busy looking at his phone.

“Order 415!” Sicheng stands straight and grabs the bag, thanking the worker and turns to leave.

Jaehyun looks up with a tight lipped smile and ignores the butterflies in his stomach again but at the moment his stomach grumbles loudly. _Jesus, this day cannot go anymore awkward can it?_ Sicheng giggles behind his hand as he leads them both out. It seems like Jaehyun is even worse at ignoring his own hunger. Following the male out into the cool afternoon they both head back with food not being the only thing on their minds.

“Thank you Jaehyun, for paying for my meal,” Sicheng speaks up looking at Jaehyun before they set off.

“I really appreciate it, um, here’s the money! That’s for my meal,” he says nervously, holding the money out for Jaehyun to accept.

Taken back a little, Jaehyun shyly shakes his head and waves him off. “No, please, just take it as a token of-” _shit, what am I saying-_ “appreciation, for uh.. taking me along to eat real food!”

_The day can’t go any better for him could it?_

The other male only nods and his hand retreats. “And um.. What the cashier said.. Um nevermind! Let’s go back, maybe Renjun and Mark will be t-there!”

Jaehyun tries to pretend he didn’t hear the falter of words in the beginning and they make their way back.

 

They don’t talk along the way and are greeted with Mark and Renjun who are happily conversing and eating their meals.

Both teens look up and wave before returning to their conversation and Sicheng takes a seat with the bag. Johnny raises his eyebrows at Jaehyun and Jaehyun discreetly shakes his head but that only makes Johnny smirk and shake his own head.

Jaehyun takes a seat beside Sicheng taking his food from the bag.

It’s quiet for a while, each immersed in their burgers and fries before Jaehyun decides to speak up.

“Um.. Sicheng? About at the burger restaurant-”

“No no! I totally understand, uh, I get that you might not be interested in me, or um-” Sicheng responds frantically.

“No-! Sicheng it’s not that,” Sicheng opens and closes his mouth, “I was going to say.. um..”

“If you wanted to go out and grab your cotton candy with me,” _Wait shit he’s the one who wants it not you fuck Yoonoh, what the fuck_.

Sicheng laughs cutely behind his palm and nods excitedly, “Yes I don’t mind you coming along.”

Jaehyun goes back to eating his burger, his eyes meet Johnny’s and there’s this “This has been your local gay mess, Jung Yoonoh speaking” look in his eyes that Jaehyun wants to groan out loud but can’t.

 

After finishing both their meals and cleaning up, Jaehyun just has enough time before returning to his last shift. Johnny has returned back to his spot at the lagoon and Renjun has left his brother for Mark for some ice cream.

“Hmm.. it seems like Renjun deserted me for some ice cream. Guess he doesn’t want cotton candy,” Sicheng comments in an unbothered tone, swinging his backpack onto his back.

Jaehyun chuckles, “I guess you can say he also deserted you for some _dessert_.”

Okay and Jaehyun isn’t one least ashamed at this joke. ~~Maybe.~~

He’s surprised however by Sicheng’s high pitched laughter. But it makes him giddy and he laughs along.

“Let’s go shall we?”

 

“Mmm!” Sicheng exclaims, taking a bite out of the pink and blue fluffy goodness.

Jaehyun, not much to his own surprise, had let himself be persuaded by Sicheng to get one for himself as well. In addition, Sicheng had paid for both of theirs.  
“As a thank you, for the burgers!” he says, displaying one of his pretty smiles.

 _God Jaehyun is whipped already_ , and Jaehyun doesn’t need to have a mental image of Johnny’s knowing look to let himself know.

They both stand off to the side, admiring the sun and the sounds of thrills all around. He finishes his stick of sugar around the same time as Sicheng.

Sicheng throws his stick into the garbage and faces Jaehyun. His heart doesn’t seem to want to calm no matter how much the Chinese male tries to tell it to.

“So...”

“So..?” Jaehyun echoes, raising an eyebrow.

 _And dear god, Sicheng has never found someone raising an eyebrow more attractive as Jaehyun_.

“I should go find Renjun, and probably head out..” Sicheng gulps, clutching the end of his shirt.

Jaehyun licks his lips and he tries not to notice the others ears turn a red hue.

“Sicheng, I wish I said this earlier, but, do you want to go to the fireworks festival tomorrow with me?”

Sicheng’s breath stills, and he cautiously prods at the request, “Is this an offer to take me out?”

Jaehyun nods.

“Then my answer is yes. I’ll go with you to the festival tomorrow,” Sicheng smiles shyly with finality.

As if the mysterious tension of their feelings has dissipated, Sicheng can sense Jaehyun deflating with relief and a wide grin spreads across his face.

“That’s great! I- uh mean, I’ll pick you up at your house? Tomorrow? At 4pm? If that sounds good?”

Jaehyun doesn’t mean to stutter or trip over his words but he can’t when the one beautiful being has accepted his date offer. The smile that comes after his follow up statement only makes the small flower in his chest bloom even more. 

“Alright Jaehyun~ Should we exchange numbers so I can text you my address?” Sicheng’s voice somehow feels smaller as he takes out his phone for Jaehyun.

“That sounds good,” Jaehyun replies, reciprocating the action.

After both enter their information, Jaehyun hasn’t stopped smiling. And god this might look creepy- but he notices Sicheng in the same state.

“I’ll text you later then...Jaehyun,” Sicheng says, sending him a small smile.

“I’ll be expecting, Sicheng~”

—

"Wait! Jaehyun!" a familiar voice shouts at him.

Jaehyun swivels his heels towards Sicheng, who's back in front of him and tilts his head in confusion.

"I wanted to ask.. um it's stupid but did you get the discount?" Sicheng asks sheepishly.

"Oh," Jaehyun chuckles as he remembers what Johnny bluffed about, "no, but I think I got something much more worthwhile out of it all after all."

This no doubt elicits a small scoff from the latter at his cheesy remark. "Isn't it too early to say something like that Mr. flattering-me?" Sicheng challenges a little.

"Just wait until tomorrow~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaewin's summer didn't end until these drabble parts were finished~! (let's hope for some more seasonal jaewin fun in the future is what I'm saying)
> 
> Hope you all liked it ~! I know this might suck a little but :< I tried my best :(  
> This is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/milkyteawin) if you want to hmu about anything or about any of my works! Don't be afraid too! And my twitter au [account](https://twitter.com/winniething) where I am currently working on my Dowin au!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!!  
> This is my first Jaewin attempt so I hope I didn't disappoint!  
> 


End file.
